Derufod, Amenazas en la Sombra
by Eolywyn Dama de Rohan
Summary: Derufod se halla de nuevo en una encrucijada de peligros. El gobierno de Pelargir se encuentra en manos de un extranjero sureño, naves negras arrían en su puerto y una dama poderosa y oscura reclama venganza.
1. Prólogo

**Derufod, caballero de Gondor**

**Amenazas en la Sombra**

**Prólogo**

La luna llena, plateada y brillante, se alzaba en el cielo nocturno como una gigantesca esfera de luz argenta. En la bóveda celeste tintineaban las estrellas lejanas, pero su luz quedaba eclipsada por aquella luna fría y mágica que anunciaba la proximidad del invierno.

Era una luna muy especial y poderosa y la mujer lo sabía, sabía cómo utilizar aquella mágica luna llena para sus propósitos.

La dama se encontraba en una amplia habitación aislada del resto de la casa, aquella estancia estaba fría y despejada de cualquier mobiliario, a excepción de un gran espejo de superficie limpia que reflejaba la inmensa esfera de la luna. La mujer observaba la imagen reflejada en el espejo, no veía la suya propia, su mirada estaba fijada en el orbe plateado. Dio un paso atrás, estaba desnuda y a pesar del ambiente helado ella sólo sentía una excitación y una euforia más allá de la comprensión de las mentes sencillas.

Su cuerpo de formas perfectas brillaba a causa del sudor, había estado

danzando, bailando, agitándose en aquel lugar; trazó un amplio círculo con velas, que ya estaban casi consumidas, dentro de aquel círculo sólo estaba ella y el espejo. Durante el baile cantó conjuros en una lengua prohibida y mortal, gritó su nombre y el nombre de su señor en aquel idioma que jamás debió ser creado. Invocó en susurros mientras no paraba de danzar, estaba tan segura de lo que hacía y decía. Los había aprendido todo tal y como se lo enseñaron, cada palabra y cada sonido de la Lengua Negra al ser pronunciada le acercaba a su Amo, a pesar de las distancias, ella podía comunicarse con él y oírle en su mente, y eso la fortalecía y la hacía más poderosa.

Le estaba esperando. Pronto aparecería, ella lo sabía.

Se arrodilló ante el espejo y retiró de su cara unos mechones de su espesa cabellera oscura, quería que la viera cual hermosa era, aspiró profundamente notando el aroma de su propio perfume, profundo, sensual y embriagador.

Sus ojos de un azul gris brillaban, rodeados de largas y oscuras pestañas, le proporcionaba una mirada altiva y cautivadora, hipnótica para muchos hombres que caían esclavos de sus deseos.

La mujer observó feliz y eufórica, como la superficie del espejo comenzaba a vibrar, parecía líquida y el reflejo de la luna sufrió cambios.

El orbe plateado se fue transformando en color y aspecto, su luz argenta dio paso al rojo fuego y su redondez tomó forma de óvalo.

Ya no era la luna, sino un inmenso ojo rodeado de llamas. Se produjo un extraño silencio que a ella no pareció importarle, estaba concentrada en la visión del ojo del espejo y en la mente de la mujer sonaron unas palabras tan oscuras como quien las pronunciaba.

Ella contestó:

-¡Oh, mi señor Sauron, mi Amo Negro, vuestros deseos se están cumpliendo… - dijo con voz sibilante en la Lengua Negra.

El Gran Ojo volvió a hablarle.

-Sí mi Amo…, Pelargir sucumbirá y será tuya…, el dúnadan no lo sabrá y caerá también… - susurró la mujer complaciéndose al imaginar las consecuencias de sus planes.

El espejo vibró de nuevo y ella dejó escapar una carcajada:

-¡Mis antepasados reclaman venganza, mi Amo, y el hijo de una casa menor no será rival para mí…

La imagen del espejo se tornó borrosa y comenzó a difuminarse, el rojo de las llamas fue perdiéndose en la superficie del cristal, al igual que la terrorífica forma del Gran Ojo; el espejo vibró con intensidad agitándose como las aguas de un lago azotadas por el viento y el gran orbe plateado volvió a ser el centro luminoso de un simple espejo.

La mujer sintió un estremecimiento producido por el frío y el viento que entraban por el enorme ventanal y supo que todo había terminado.

Sonrió satisfecha y ocultó el espejo cubriéndolo con un velo gris, ella se abrigó con su gruesa capa y saliendo del círculo de velas se asomó por el gran ventanal. Abajo a sus pies, la ciudad portuaria dormitaba mientras una gran nave de oscuras velas llegaba a puerto.

El ancho y profundo río reflejaba en sus aguas el brillo de aquella luna como si corriera plata por su caudal.

La dama tomó tomó aire y se dijo así misma:

-No descansaré hasta ver cumplida mi venganza y cuando ninguno de ellos quede para heredar, yo me sentaré en el lugar de los Senescales y mi Amo en el trono de los Reyes…

3


	2. Capítulo 1

**Derufod, caballero de Gondor**

**Amenazas en la Sombra**

**Capítulo 1**

Un jinete solitario llegó al burgo cuando las puertas que guardaban el lugar ya estaban cerradas.

Hacía poco que el sol se ocultó por las suaves colinas que formaban el paisaje en el oeste y las oscuras y pesadas puertas habían sido atrancadas pronto. En los últimos meses el pillaje había aumentado, los caminos eran inseguros y la amenaza para aquel pequeño burgo era constante.

El jinete se aproximó despacio, su montura a penas si hacía ruido y él, envuelto en su gruesa capa de viaje y cubierto con su capucha, no era más que un oscuro bulto sobre el caballo.

Desmontó y tomando las riendas del animal se encaminó hacia el amplio arco de piedra negra que formaba el umbral de la entrada, golpeó con fuerza mientras una ráfaga de viento helado agitó la capa y la larga crin de su montura.

Aquel viento frío le había acompañado a lo largo de todo el viaje y amenazaba con seguirle hasta su destino final, porque a pesar de lo rápido que su caballo le llevaba, el invierno le pisaba los talones y pronto se instalaría en todo el país, haciendo mucho más difícil su tarea.

El jinete se impacientó y volvió a golpear la puerta, pero una voz ronca le habló desde lo alto de la torreta cobre el arco:

-¡Quién va!

-¡Un emisario de Minas Tirith!

Gritó el jinete sin descubrir su rostro.

Hubo un silencio mientras el de arriba intentaba ver al desconocido, agitaba la tea de un lado a otro pero no conseguía ver más que las danzantes sombras de un caballo y un hombre.

-¡Abrid de una vez! – gritó el desconocido.

-¡Debo asegurarme de que no sois un…, salteador de caminos!

El jinete se exasperó y se retiró con un movimiento la caperuza dejando al descubierto su rostro y enseñando las insignias de los brazaletes:

-¡Soy el mensajero del capitán Boromir, primogénito del senescal Denethor y comandante de la fuerzas de Gondor!

El guardián de la puerta abrió los ojos sorprendido y bajó tan rápido como pudo las inclinadas escalerillas que accedían a la torreta.

Unos crujidos sonaron detrás de la gran puerta, el mecanismos de apertura se puso en marcha y uno de los lados de aquel gran portón se abrió dando paso al jinete y su montura.

Nada más hallarse en el interior del silencioso burgo, la puerta volvió a ser cerrada y un muchacho que sujetaba una antorcha se acercó a ellos, el guardián volvió a dirigirse al desconocido:

-¿Cómo os llamáis y a dónde os dirigís?

-¿Os interesa?

-Señor, es mi labor.

El jinete comprendió, era cierto, su labor consistía en no dejar pasar a desconocidos, en proteger las puertas, pero él se encontraba cansado, tenía frío y tanta pregunta le molestaba. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y s voz sonó firme y seria:

-Me llamo Derufod y llevo un mensaje de mi señor a Pelargir, sólo estaré en este burgo para pernoctar y descansar…

-En ese caso señor, bienvenido…

El guardia inclinó levemente la cabeza y con su tea en la mano se dirigió hacia la casucha que sobresalía de la muralla.

El muchacho se acercó a Derufod y acarició al caballo:

-Señor, yo me encargaré de vuestra montura, las cuadras están aquí – dijo señalando con la antorcha el lado opuesto a la casucha del guardián.

Derufod miró al muchacho desconfiando, le tenía mucho aprecio a su caballo y no le gustaba que manos extrañas lo tocaran, el animal resopló y el vaho de sus ollares parecía como una neblina blanquecina. Aquel caballo fue un regalo de la dama Éolywyn, un corcel de Rohan muy valioso y tal como le dijera ella orgulloso, dócil y resistente.

El chico se dio cuenta del recelo del hombre:

-Vuestro caballo se encontrará bien.

Derufod apartó la mirada del chico y acarició con suavidad la testa del animal, le entregó las riendas al muchacho no antes sin recoger una alforja de la montura y entregarle una moneda:

-Agua y comida fresca, cepíllalo bien y mañana tendrás otra moneda – dijo con voz seria mientras en el rostro del muchacho se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa.

Derufod encamino sus pasos por la empedrada cuesta que ascendía hasta la populosa posada de "La Daga Larga". A pesar del frío viento y el recogimiento que mostraba las calles del burgo a esas oscuras horas de la noche, la posada estaba muy animada, el sonido de las canciones podía oírse a metros de distancia y el olor a guisos descendía arrastrado por las ráfagas de viento hasta llegar a Derufod, cuyas tripas resonaron al inspirar el delicioso olor a comida caliente. Había cabalgado durante todo el día, sin hacer un alto para comer, su intención era llegar al burgo y pasar la noche en la posada, aquel establecimiento era apacible, las habitaciones limpias, las camas cómodas y tal como dijo el guardián de la puerta, los caminos se estaban volviendo inseguros.

Cuando partió de Minas Tirith con el despacho de su señor Boromir, le acompañaba un grupo de hombres, soldados de la Ciudad Blanca que como él, se dirigían a la ciudad portuaria de Pelargir para reemplazar a una guarnición, pero al ser vista la tropa con sus estandartes del Árbol Blanco y sus relucientes armaduras, algunos granjeros se acercaron a ellos para pedir ayuda, pues un grupo de grandes orcos atacaban sus casas y quemaban sus tierras.

Quien comandaba las tropa, un hombre de risa estruendosa y con ganas de obtener méritos, decidió ayudar a los lugareños y así Derufod siguió con su misión en solitario y cuando cayó la noche y encontró un lugar para pernoctar, no encendió fuego ni se recostó en la mullida hierba ni desensilló el caballo, permaneció sentado y con la espalda apoyada en una roca fría, a penas refugiado del azote cortante del viento, entre cabezada y cabezada de sueño le pareció oír extraños sonidos, pisadas o voces. Antes del amanecer ya estaba otra vez en el camino, deseoso de llegar a la posada de la Daga Larga.

…………..

El interior de la posada, como era de esperar, estaba muy animado; las dos grandes chimeneas que se hallaban en los lados opuestos de la gran sala crepitaban, las mesas largas y rodeadas de taburetes y cajas de madera a modo de asientos, estaban ocupados por los clientes habituales del lugar, algunos forasteros, granjeros, mercaderes y mujeres de risa fácil y gestos insinuantes.

Varios hombres y mujeres llevaban bandejas repletas de jarras de vino o cerveza y algunos coros cercanos a las chimeneas cantaban y alzaban voces de animo si había alguna apuesta de por medio.

El silencio, la calma y el frío que se vivía en el exterior nada tenían que ver con el bullicio, la algarabía y el ambiente saturado que allí reinaba.

Derufod fue pasando entre los parroquianos y esquivando a los ayudantes del posadero, que iban y venían con prisa, hasta llegar a la gruesa barra de madera oscura que separaba la pared llena de enormes toneles del resto del salón.

Pero antes de que pudiera llamar al propietario, alguien se puso a su lado y le increpó con voz irónica:

-¡Vaya, un soldado de Minas Tirith…, no se ven muchos por aquí últimamente, parece a al gran señor Denethor no le interesan las tierras del sur.

El hombre sonrió mirando a un amigo y éste afirmó sin hablar.

En realidad no era difícil identificar a Derufod como alguien perteneciente a la guardia de Minas Tirith, aunque no iba vestido como un soldado, pero llevaba un peto de cuero con la insignia del Árbol Blanco, al igual que los brazaletes y el broche que prendía su capa. Solía vestir con ropas más comunes, pero para aquella misión necesitaba ser identificado como lo que era, un correo oficial.

Derufod observó al hombre, su expresión seria y su mirada fría hizo que el otro diera un paso atrás:

-Todas las tierras de Gondor preocupan al señor Denethor, pero sobre todo las fronteras del este, junto a Mordor, y es allí donde luchan los hombres contra un enemigo implacable.

El hombre no supo que decir, miró de reojo a su amigo que se había distanciado y después a Derufod que no había cambiado de postura, con la mano izquierda sujetaba la alforja y la enguatada mano derecha apoyada firmemente en la empuñadura de su espada; tenía las ropas sucias por el polvo del camino, el cabello castaño algo revuelto y en sus ojos verdes había una expresión de desafío:

-Hoy beberás cerveza, mientras otros arriesgarán su vida combatiendo contra los orcos… - volvió a decir, serio y seguro de sus palabras.

El otro agachó la cabeza, qué podía decir, los que estaban cerca le reprendieron y el posadero, un hombre rechoncho pero de corpulentos hombros, le llamó por su nombre y le aconsejó que se marchara a su casa.

El posadero se dirigió a Derufod y se disculpó:

-No le hagáis caso, señor, es sólo un fanfarrón. ¿Pasaréis esta noche en mi casa?

-Sí, Mardil, necesito descansar.

Mardil, el posadero, era un hombre razonable y bien querido en la comunidad de aquel burgo, daba cobijo a muchos viajeros que se desplazaban desde Pelargir a Minas Tirith por el Camino del Sur y sabía muchas cosas; Mardil era una fuente de noticias de todo lo que ocurría y agradecía las escasas visitas que le realizaba Derufod, pues éste le ponía al corriente de los sucesos en la ciudad del senescal y lo más importante, le hacía saber cómo se encontraba su hermano y su único hijo que partieron hacía tiempo y pertenecían a la milicia de la Ciudad Blanca.

Pero Derufod no pudo complacer al posadero y su esposa en esta ocasión, pues su hijo llevaba varios meses con los Montaraces de Ithilien y la labor de Derufod no le había permitido entrar en contacto con él.

Una sombra de tristeza cruzó el semblante de Mardil.

-…pero tu hermano, se encuentra muy feliz y creo que pronto tomará esposa… - concluyó Derufod observando como el rostro del posadero cambiaba y una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en él.

-¡Vaya, eso merece un brindis…

Sirvió dos jarras de espumosa cerveza negra y ambos se la bebieron de un trago.

Después el posadero condujo a Derufod hacia una estancia para su descanso.

Mientras se alejaban escalera arriba del ruidoso salón, Mardil ponía al corriente al mensajero contándole los más recientes sucesos. El hombre llevaba un candil en la mano y subía pesadamente los escalones:

-Pero si os dirigís a Pelargir, tenéis que tener cuidado…

-Ya se que el camino es peligroso – respondió Derufod entrando en una pequeña habitación, el posadero cerró la puerta tras de si y bajó el tono de voz.

-No se trata de eso señor. Al parecer en la ciudad portuaria ha habido cambios.

-¿Cambios¿en qué sentido?

-Dicen que el gobernador está viejo y muy enfermo y que ha delegado toda responsabilidad en un hombre de su confianza, un conde sureño.

Derufod permaneció en silencio, escuchando la información que le proporcionaba Mardil; de lo que estaba oyendo nada llegó a Minas Tirith o al menos, su señor Boromir no lo puso al corriente de dichos acontecimientos, por lo que los sucesos que hubieran podido ocurrir, también debía ignorarlos.

Derufod asentía y Mardil siguió bajando el tono de voz:

-Dicen que unas extrañas muertes han acabado con algunos familiares del gobernador y peor aún, varios viajeros me aseguraron haber visto extrañas naves arriando en el puerto, aseguran que de velamen negro y que éstas provienen del sur, de Umbar…

Derufod negó con la cabeza, aquello no podía ser, algo tan importante habría llegado a oídos del senescal Denethor.

Mardil miró a su alrededor como si nada y dejó sobre una mesita el candil:

-pero esto señor, son habladurías y los viajeros tienden a exagerar, porque en estos tiempos los de Umbar no se atreverían a enfrentarse a Gondor y su poderoso ejército – dijo muy convencido el posadero.

Pero, Derufod que estaba más al tanto del poderoso ejército, no estaba muy convencido, si ese rumor llegara a ser cierto, dudaba de que Minas Tirith pudiera rechazar tan fácilmente como en el pasado, una invasión de los Corsarios de Umbar.

En el norte tenían problemas y la amenaza desde Mordor era cada vez mayor.

Osgiliath era una ciudad en constante asedio y una gran parte del ejército se encontraba allí; los espías traían noticias preocupantes de Minas Morgul, al parecer la actividad en aquella ciudad maldita había aumentado y la entrada y salida de orcos y uruks era considerable y lo que más preocupaba a Derufod era el hecho de que un posadero supiera esas cosas y en la capital no. ¿Cómo no habían llegado esas noticias?

7


	3. Capítulo 2

**Derufod caballero de Gondor**

**Amenazas en la sombra**

**Capitulo 2.1**

El gobernador de Pelargir era un hombre viejo y enfermo, se sentía tan cansado y dolorido desde que aquella extraña enfermedad lo atacó, que difícilmente podía desempeñar su trabajo.

Hacía muchos años que el senescal Denethor II lo nombró gobernador de la ciudad portuaria de Pelargir y él se sintió tan entusiasmado y orgulloso de recibir dicho cargo que no dudó ni por un instante dejar su preciada Ciudad Blanca y, junto con toda su familia, instalarse en Pelargir, una nueva ciudad y una nueva vida.

Había sido durante años un gobernador justo y supo llevar la economía de la ciudad por el camino de la prosperidad.

Sus hijos, tres varones, fueron casándose y distanciándose; uno de ellos se encontraba en Dol Amroth, otro vivía en Minas Tirith y el más joven y aventurero volvió del sur de Gondor con una hermosa dama a la que tomó por esposa en Pelargir, celebrándose una ceremonia espléndida al igual que el banquete.

Él se ilusionó con la decisión de su hijo de quedarse a vivir en la ciudad, y a que así vería crecer a sus nietos, pero los años pasaron y su hijo no tenía descendencia.

Poco después de la boda comenzaron a recibir frecuentes visitas del hermano de la esposa de su hijo, se hacía llamar conde Belzagar, un hombre alto de porte orgulloso y como su hermana de cabello oscuro y ojos azul gris, un hombre atractivo, de buenos modales e inteligente. Acompañaba a todas partes al gobernador, muy interesado en todo aquello que le contaba y como la ciudad había ido creciendo y fortificándose.

Al gobernador le gustaba la compañía de Belzagar, pues mostraba más interés en aprender a gobernar un lugar como aquel que su propio hijo.

El conde Belzagar era atento y cortes con el viejo gobernador y poco a poco se fue ganando su confianza y amistad.

Belzagar se marchaba en su hermoso y bien construido barco, estaba un tiempo ausente y volvía a aparecer.

La esposa de su hijo, Isilbêth, era una dama de noble cuna, de exquisitos modales y una belleza parecida a las reinas de antaño. Era alta y bien proporcionada, se movía de manera elegante y su mirada era cautivadora. Isilbêth era muy buena con él, sobre todo después de las desgracias que cayeron sobre su casa y la enfermedad que lo debilitaba, ella se había hecho cargo de su cuidado y de organizar la casa.

Las desgracias para el gobernador comenzaron un día, cuando sin saber como, se prendieron fuego varios navíos mercantes en el puerto, tan espectacular y poderosas fueron las llamas, que cuando los hombres consiguieron apagar el incendio, los barcos estaban inservibles. En aquel desgraciado día, Belzagar se encontraba allí y prometió al gobernador compensarle con navíos de su propia construcción.

La siguiente desgracia fue insustituible, su propia esposa sufrió un complicado accidente cuando su carruaje cayó por un barranco muriendo en el acto ella y los criados que la acompañaban. Aquello fue un duro golpe para el gobernador que ya empezaba a presentar síntomas de la enfermedad que lo debilitaba.

Isilbêth comenzó a cuidar de él, le preparaba personalmente una medicina que parecía aliviarle, pero, más a menudo de lo que podía desear, sufría recaídas que lo mantenían en cama.

El gobernador agradecía mucho el interés y los cuidados que Isilbêth le procuraba, pero su enfermedad le retenía postrado mucho tiempo y la ciudad debía ser gobernada. Mandó correos hacia Minas Tirith pidiendo una sustitución, pero el tiempo pasaba y no recibía respuesta. Mientras su hijo junto con un grupo de soldados, solían patrullar los caminos y alrededores de Pelargir, pues se habían visto grupos de bandidos que asaltaban a los viajeros y habitantes de los alrededores.

Estos bandidos al parecer estaban bien organizados y armados, se desconocían de donde provenían, pero, su acento al hablar sonaba de muy al sur. La gente empezó a tener miedo de adentrarse en los caminos, susurraban que aquellos salteadores eran sureños de Harad, e incluso, de Umbar y que venían escondidos en los barcos que traía aquel conde Belzagar que cada vez ganaba más enemigos en Pelargir.

La dama Isilbêth aconsejaba al viejo y enfermo gobernador que dejara todo en manos de su hermano que era un hombre práctico y muy organizado, mientras él descansaba y recuperaba la salud que se había visto muy agravada. Así, viejo, débil y solo, el gobernador de Pelargir hizo lo que creyó correcto y entregó a Belzagar el control de Pelargir.

Fue de esta forma como los enemigos de este misterioso conde fueron cayendo uno a uno mientras él se volvía más fuerte e influyente y ningún correo llegó de Minas Tirith, porque Belzagar y sus hombres se encargaron de que las noticias que pudieran llegar hasta el senescal fueran de lo más normal.

(continuará…)


End file.
